powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CarverSindile/Mechs
Model Name: M-41 'Legion IV' Mech Type: mechanized light assault tank Primary Weaponry: four dark matter multi-purpose rocket launchers Auxiliary Weaponry: twin light tachyon multi-purpose cannons Defensive Strength: an alloy melee attack whip Model Name: F-3 'Centurion' Mech Type: reconnaissance mech Mech Weaponry: dual light proton antitank rocket pods Defensive Strength: a close-range laser limpet magma-mine launcher Model Name: MX-47 Mech Type: heavy assault spider Mech Weaponry: an ion cannon Defensive Strength: long-range solar-recharging fuel cells Model Name: MX-2 Mech Type: mechanized combat tank Primary Weaponry: a heavy armor-piercing thermal chaingun Auxiliary Weaponry: twin light thermokinetic multi-purpose rocket launchers Defensive Strength: robotic auto-loading weaponry Model Name: M-74 'Mars' Mech Type: heavy spider crawler Mech Weaponry: dual thermal anti-aircraft missile launchers Defensive Strength: compressed rolled tungsten alloy plating Model Name: Mark 09 Mech Type: motorized assault tank Mech Weaponry: quad neutron antitank rocket pods Defensive Strength: multi-spectrum sensory array Atlas - slow, heavy, and durable Mech equipped with a rocket launcher and machine guns. Atlas Mech Offensive The Atlas is equipped with a powerful rocket launcher and a high-power mass accelerator cannon. At close-range, it can attack with its claw arm, either by way of a shirt Krogan-style charge, slamming it into the ground, or by picking up its, instantly killing them. Its claw can also be used to execute down players. Defensive The Atlas possesses extremely durable shields and armor and can shoot smoke grenades. Its shoulders and crotch are protected by destructible armor plating. YMIR Mech Offensive YMIR Mechs possess twin mass accelerator cannons in the right arm and a rocket launcher in the left arm. There is a noticeable audio delay before the left arm rocket launcher opens fire. Defensive The YMIR Mechs possesses high shielding and armor. They do not have any other defensive capabilities or defensive strategies as they tend to constantly advise on enemies to engage at point-blank range. Model Name: X-41 'Aegis' Mech Type: heavy security mech Mech Weaponry: quadruple projectile multi-purpose chainguns Defensive Strength: EMP-hardened circuitry and damper plating Model Name: Smoke Raven III Mech Type: heloscout mech Mech Weaponry: a light fission mortar Defensive Strength: long-range solar-recharging fuel cells Model Name: X-41 Mech Type: tracked heavy security mech Mech Weaponry: quad neon turrets Defensive Strength: a deployable aerial early-warning drone Model Name: F-91 Mech Type: battlemech Mech Weaponry: dual flechette anti-aircraft cannon Defensive Strength: a deployable aerial surveillance drone Model Name: X-80 Mech Type: mechanized mecha-tank Mech Weaponry: a medium kinetic artillery cannon Defensive Strength: advanced stealth camouflage Model Name: MX-38 'Emperor II' Mech Type: spider crawler Mech Weaponry: quad radiation beam anti-aircraft cannons Defensive Strength: a force shield generator and self-repair nanobots M35 Mako The Mako's hull is covered with laser detection arrays, which forearm the crew of enemy laser-guided ordnance. Ground-penetrating radar allows detection of anti-vehicle mines and other subsurface anomalies. With its turreted 155mm mass accelerator cannon, the Mako can provide a fire team with weapon support as well as mobility. The Mako is environmentally sealed and powered by a hydrogen-oxygen fuel cell. Model Name: M-7 'Scimitar' Mech Type: guard mech Mech Weaponry: double EMP disruption multi-purpose rocket pods Defensive Strength: a deployable squad of a mechanized infantryman The Walker is a two-legged mech that is approximate twice the height of an average Marine. It has two weapons; a six-round self-reloading launcher that fires homing missiles, with a linked cannon and machine gun in a gun pod on the right shoulder. For defense purposes, the Walker is equipped with both regenerative armor plating and energy shields. Category:Blog posts